


Lifetime Love

by floorcoaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, established marriage, married with children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorcoaster/pseuds/floorcoaster
Summary: Just a typical Valentine's Day with Draco and Hermione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	Lifetime Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anne_ammons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_ammons/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Prompt: Valentine's Day post-kids - like in your 40s, when you're well settled into marriage. (Anne_Ammons)
> 
> Beta thanks to dreamsofdramione! Title brainstorming thanks to somandalicious!

He's lying on his side, eyes closed, when Hermione finally comes out of Rose's bedroom. He seems so peaceful, so relaxed; she doesn't want to disturb him.

Her own eyelids are heavy, and after putting the last of their children to bed, she feels she could fall asleep in an instant.

But it's a special day, at least by commercial standards, and even though she isn't one to buy into that rubbish, she and Draco have always made a point to use the day to shower extra love on each other and their children.

They both took the day off work and kept the kids home from school, then spent the entire day doing things their family loves doing together. They stayed in pajamas half the day, watched a film and ate popcorn, played a game, ate their favorite foods, and even went to a playground.

She and Draco had sat on a park bench for hours, talking and sipping tea while their children played with each other and new friends made just that day.

Then it was their favorite restaurant for dinner, and finally home for dessert. She and Draco had written little love notes to each child, and they read them aloud for all to hear.

The day was capped with a story Draco had written just for the occasion before they descended into the madness that was bedtime. And after a full day, everyone was tired.

Hermione had hoped to spend the evening with Draco, doing certain things that were just for the two of them, but the bed looks awfully inviting. It would be so easy to call it a night, brush her teeth, put on her favorite pajamas, and slip between the sheets. Sleep would take her quickly. It is just a day, after all. They can do everything she had planned tomorrow. Or the next day. Or any other day.

It's settled. Hermione gets ready for bed. Draco is still right where he was, on top of the covers, fast asleep. . He will wake at some point, but she plans to be long lost in dream land by then.

As carefully as possible, she turns out the lights. The house is quiet, and she manages to get under the covers without disturbing her husband.

Just as she closes her eyes, looking forward to revisiting her memories of the day, he stirs.

She smiles. Draco isn't one to fall asleep so early in the evening. She keeps her eyes closed, wondering what he'll do. After a long moment, he moves, shifting on the bed, and then his arm slides around her waist.

He buries his face in her hair, pulling her towards him and curling himself around her. She hums lightly and snuggles into him, content to drift to sleep in his arms or...

"Today was really nice." His words are slightly muffled.

"Yes, it was. It was a lovely idea of yours."

"Mm." He nuzzles the back of her neck, sending a thrill of anticipation through her. "I had plans for tonight."

"Oh?" She tilts her head, giving him better access.

"Funnily enough, they largely involved exactly this." He nips her ear playfully. "Only it was supposed to be..."

"Better?"

"No, not better. There's nothing better than being here with you, just like this." His tongue traces the shell of her ear. "I simply imagined it would be louder."

She laughs out loud, but he isn't finished.

"I imagined a lot less clothing. And making sure to give you a night you'd not soon forget."

"Is that so?" Her heart is definitely racing with his every word, and his lips press against her skin while he speaks, building anticipation.

"Mmhmm." He brushes her hair aside and kisses down her neck. "For another thing, we'd be under the sheets together. Not like this. And you'd be begging for release by the time I was through with you."

She swallows thickly, every nerve ending racing at his touch. "And now?"

"Now?" He chuckles against her, sending a rumbling through her that goes straight to her core. "Now, I'm going to—"

"Mummy?"

They both freeze as if they've been caught, though they aren't doing anything but talking.

"I can't go to sleep."

Hermione lets out a shuddered breath, forcing down a wave of disappointment so strong she nearly snaps at Rose. It's no matter. If Hermione can get her in bed quickly, they can pick up right where they left off.

"What do you need?"

"Will you come to my room with me?"

Draco rolls over and smiles at their daughter while Hermione gets up. "I love you, Rosie-Roo."

She beams at him. "I love you, too, Daddy."

Hermione takes her daughter's hand, then mouths "don't move." Draco winks in response.

She's with Rose longer than she'd like. Her daughter must be able to sense when she most wants to leave because she keeps needing something.

When Hermione finally returns to her bedroom, Draco hasn't moved—and he's _also_ fast asleep. She sighs and returns to bed, snuggling up as close as possible, hoping to wake him up. But he's still on top of the covers, and nothing she does—accidentally _or_ on purpose—to gently wake him works.

Hermione gives up and gets back under the covers. She smiles at the memory of what he'd promised for their evening, knowing that it will eventually happen. Life isn't always romance and passion, but it _is_ always beautiful with him by her side.


End file.
